


Lusty Date

by Sakurauchi



Series: ♡Requests♡ [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, This is as lewd as you can expect it to be from the tags, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and I have no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurauchi/pseuds/Sakurauchi
Summary: Riko and Dia go on a date while taking part on challenge to see who can make the other cum first. The loser becomes the other's sex toy.





	Lusty Date

**Author's Note:**

> I received a request for futa!Dia x Riko which is right up my alley. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. ♡

It was the weekend. School was over and today there were no plans for Aqours to have any practice lessons. Riko had taken this chance and invited her girlfriend on a date. No one was aware of them dating, but keeping this relationship a secret was exciting in its own way. 

Since she was going on a date, Riko made sure to dress nicely for the occasion. She wore a cute and casual pink outfit, she even made sure to wear her most expensive looking one. Her long and glossy hair was tied into a bun for a change, and it was a special request from her girlfriend so she happily complied.

Riko had no trouble arriving on time so she made it to their meeting point just a few minutes earlier. She expected her girlfriend to do the same, and she did. Standing outside the entrance of a restaurant, there she was: Kurosawa Dia. The student council president had dressed up as well, wearing an elegant blouse with a matching skirt. Dia had tied up her hair into a ponytail, this time it was Riko who requested it. Both were used to keeping their relationship a secret so exchanging small requests like this was nice from time to time. 

Riko had noticed Dia, but Dia was looking around with her back turned towards Riko. The pianist used this chance to sneak in behind Dia and wrap her arms around her before whispering into her ear. “Hihi~”

“R-Riko!!” Dia was startled for just a moment. 

“Hehe, I got you again.” Riko let go of Dia and stepped in front of her before kissing her cheek. Dia returned the kiss before extending out her hand to Riko. They had picked a restaurant that was always empty for the most part, so they didn’t have to worry about their relationship being found right now. Riko gladly took Dia’s hand and both walked inside the establishment together. 

Just as expected, the place was very empty. There were only a few people eating there, but it wasn’t anyone they had to be worried about. The girls then made their way towards a table at the back of the restaurant. Dia took a seat, but Riko didn’t sit across from her as usual. Instead she gently pushed Dia further so she’d be next to a window and then sat right next to her. 

“My. We are rather close to each other like this, aren’t we?” Dia commented. 

“So? Are you doing what we agreed?” Riko’s hand touched Dia’s legs. Dia stared into the red haired girl’s eyes as her hand then made her way towards Dia’s crotch. Riko began to rub Dia’s crotch through her skirt, and her hands then got a hold of something hard. Riko’s expression didn’t change as she started to use her hand to rub Dia’s cock ever so slowly. The way she had a grasp on it so fast, and the way its shape was so easily visible through Dia’s skirt confirmed to her that Dia was not wearing any underwear. 

“Y…You know I wouldn’t cheat. What about you?” Dia tried to remain composed. Riko however continued to rub her cock through her skirt shamelessly. 

“Of course I’m not wearing any either. Or… want to find out on your own?” Riko’s voice was innocent, but Dia could feel intent of malice behind it. Of course Dia wasn’t someone that would give up so easily. She started moving her hand towards Riko’s skirt but was interrupted by the waiter who walked towards their table. 

“What would you like to order?” The waiter spoke while standing just next to them. Dia pulled her hand back startled the moment she heard this. Riko on the other hand gave Dia a glance and smirked at her. She noticed Dia trying her best to stay calm as she spoke to the waiter, but she did not remove her hand from Dia’s cock. Instead, she tightened her grip on Dia and continued to rub her a little faster. Dia had trouble hiding her face flushing red but placed her order after what seemed to have taken forever. Once Dia was done Riko acted calm while placing her order and pleasuring Dia in the same time. 

“Riko! Aren’t you going too far?!” Dia scolded her. Riko finally let go of her and shrugged before answering her. 

“Too far? Don’t tell me miss strict forgot about the rules.”

“I… I know!” Dia knew she could not refuse. Dia had a strong sense of responsibility, so she would always keep her word. And just the way both had requested what hairstyle would the other have for this date, they had set two main rules for this occasion. 

The first rule: No underwear allowed. Both had to make sure they would come to the date without wearing a bra or panties. 

The second rule: Throughout the date they were to try and make the other cum. The first one to reach her climax first would be the loser. 

This was a contest that worked pretty well for both. There was no doubt about Dia being competitive, but Riko had some of that too. After all, she was the girl that put an intense amount of effort on winning at the piano contests. Her original reason for transferring here was so she could clear her head, regain confidence in her skills and come out on top. Looking at it from that perspective, Riko herself might have been just as competitive as Dia. 

This was an event that had been well planned by the two of them. They already had a list of places to visit, and the final location was a love hotel. This is where the results of the challenge mattered the most. The loser would become the other’s sex toy.

Dia confirmed the waiter had walked away and she knew it would take some time for them to get their food. She swallowed her shame and went for making her move. She slid her hands under Riko’s short skirt. Dia’s fingers moved across Riko’s leg and towards her most important place. Once Riko felt Dia’s fingers caressing her slit she reached for Dia’s cock entirely by reflex. Dia’s touch was gentle but she knew where to touch all too well. Riko was feeling good enough to stop caring about the environment around her. She pulled part of Dia’s skirt up, so that Dia’s cock would stick out. Looking at Dia’s thick cock never disappointed Riko. It was already hard and she knew that it could get bigger than this. 

Riko’s hand grasped Dia’s shaft tightly, and Dia pushed two of her fingers inside Riko’s entrance by reflex. The two exchanged glares while smirking at each other, telling each other to bring it on. Dia’s fingers entered Riko repeatedly, and Riko started rubbing Dia’s cock up and down faster. The two of them struggled to stay silent as things continued to get more intense. Riko was also good with her hands and moved her thumb towards the head of Dia’s cock while still rubbing it. She clenched her remaining fingers harder around her shaft and used her thumb to caress her tip. Dia simply leaned forward, lying her head on top of the table while breathing heavily. She could feel her cock getting harder, but she wouldn’t lose so easily. She retaliated by using her fingers to play with Riko’s clit. She knew this was Riko’s weakest spot. Using her soft fingers, Dia squeezed Riko’s clit between them before gently twisting it. The moment she saw Riko biting her lip, she pushed her fingers inside again, before going back to her clit, and continued to go back and forth like this. 

Both girls were close to their climax and could hardly stop at this point but they saw the door to the kitchen opening. The waiter walked out, and both let go of each other in an instant. The two of them adjusted their skirts to cover each other properly, their faces flushing red. The waiter then served their food normally and the challenge was allowed to continue for now. 

❤

Riko and Dia continued with their plans. This time the two walked into a large and dark room while holding a large box full of popcorn. They walked close to each other inside the room at the movie theater and sat together on the seats by the center of the room. The place was a little crowded since it was the weekend, but thankfully there was no one close to them or in their row at all. The movie they had chosen was an adaptation of one of the stories that Riko loved to read. Dia had picked this movie on purpose knowing that Riko had been looking forward to it, it was the perfect chance to make her let her guard down. 

The movie started, and everything progressed as normal. The two girls were sharing their popcorn and Dia could hear Riko occasionally laugh and react to the movie. Seeing her reactions made Dia feel warm inside. She couldn’t help but think about how much she loved her. 

Curious about what kind of things Riko enjoyed, Dia started paying close attention to the movie. Before she could realize it, Dia was hooked. It didn’t take long for Dia to realize that her plan had backfired. She had to bite hard into her lips to stop herself from screaming the moment she felt something warm touch her cock. It was Riko’s mouth. 

Dia looked down and made eye contact with Riko. Riko winked at her while kneeling down in front of Dia. Riko had lifted Dia’s skirt up and grasped her cock tightly. She used her hand to rub her cock which started rapidly growing in size. It was hard to look at it properly since the room was so dark, but Riko couldn’t get enough of it. She couldn’t get enough of feeling Dia’s thick cock grow in her hand as she started to rub it. Once her first objective was complete, Riko began to use her mouth. She gently kissed Dia’s tip before she started using her tongue. She licked Dia’s cock repeatedly from the shaft and up as if licking on candy. 

Dia clenched her fists, letting go of the popcorn which then fell all over the floor. She couldn’t even properly feel frustrated about her plan backfiring because she was feeling too good. She had only experienced this a few times, but Riko was very skilled at this. Riko continued licking all over Dia’s shaft before stopping to suck on her tip. She continued sucking on Dia’s tip while using her tongue to lick it all over. Riko licked the precum coming out of Dia and mixed it with her saliva before letting her spit fall on top of Dia’s cock. She used her hand to rub the spit all over her cock and started taking it in with her mouth. Riko allowed Dia’s length inside her small lips. She started by letting in a little beyond the head while sucking on it. As she did this, she used her hand to continue rubbing what remained outside of her shaft. The red haired girl continued taking Dia in, this time after taking a deep breath she forced it all the way. This was not an easy fit, as Dia’s cock was incredibly large once she was really turned on. Riko could feel herself gagging with Dia’s cock and sucked on it as long as she could while it was all inside. Dia shut her eyes tightly. She could feel her cock throbbing a lot and was close to reaching her climax. Riko was well aware of this. She knew she could easily win the challenge right now, but she wanted to mess with Dia some more first. 

Riko stopped and clenched her fist tightly around Dia’s shaft to stop her from shooting her load. Dia felt as though she was about to pass out as her orgasm came to a sudden halt. Giving a gentle kiss to Dia’s cock, Riko covered it back with the skirt and returned to her seat. She was just in time for the movie’s credits to start rolling. She turned to the side and gave Dia a quick kiss on the lips. The student council president kissed her back while giving Riko a cold glare that was hardly scary thanks to her flustered expression. 

❤

Once the movie was over, Dia dragged Riko towards a clothes store. Riko was hardly in a position to resist as Dia forced her into the store. Dia held Riko’s wrist tightly, pulling her inside the store. She did not even bother to give Riko an explanation, or give her the time to look at clothes. She simply rushed in and pushed Riko into a changing room. Dia followed her inside and made sure to lock the door behind, trapping them on a small space. 

“Are you mad?” Riko asked mischievously. 

“Oh, shut up.” Dia pushed her against the wall and kissed her while holding her wrists. Riko did not resist as Dia forced her tongue inside her mouth. The two shared a passionate and lewd kiss as they lost themselves tasting each other. 

After Dia pulled away she kneeled down before Riko could react and helped herself to Riko’s lower lips. With a clear view of Riko’s pussy, Dia began licking it, pushing the tip of her tongue against Riko’s slit. She knew Riko’s weak point and she would attack it from the start. Dia rapidly reached for Riko’s clit and began to play with it. She used her tongue to flick her clit from side to side before licking it again. 

A soft moan escaped Riko’s lips and her legs started to tremble. Not only that, but Riko felt even more turned on as she stared at her own lewd expression in the large mirror just in front of her. Riko placed her hands on top of Dia’s head as her girlfriend continued to play with her. 

Dia used her lips to squeeze Riko’s clit in between them and then used her tongue to continuously flick it from side to side. Of course, her revenge wouldn’t end just there. She pushed Riko’s legs slightly more far apart and pushed her fingers inside Riko’s entrance. She could feel Riko’s pussy starting to moisten and started to fuck her harder with her fingers. 

Even if Dia was well aware of the rules of this contest, she couldn’t simply ignore how hard she was. She didn’t lose focus while fingering Riko, but she used her free hand to reach for her own cock. Dia was weak to Riko’s taste, and doing this was turning her on too much. She started rubbing her own cock fast while playing with Riko. Dia was almost trying to use a matching rhythm with her hands. Every time her fingers went in and out of Riko the ones in her cock would go up and down at the same speed. 

Riko felt her legs getting even weaker, at this rate she was going to lose. 

“Mmmn… not… yet!” Riko yelled. She was going to try and fight back, but Dia wouldn’t let her. Dia positioned herself while holding Riko’s waist with her hands, and bringing her down so Riko could be sitting on her face. 

Dia started sucking on Riko’s lower lips and then began pushing her tongue inside. Riko arched her back once she felt Dia’s tongue going in and out of her. She had to do something or she would really lose at this rate. But Dia had made a mistake. This position left her wide open. Riko allowed herself to fall forward so she could face Dia’s cock. She did not try to go easy on Dia and started taking Dia’s length in while violently rubbing Dia’s shaft with her hands. Just as planned, this stopped Dia from moving as incredible pleasure spread across her body. 

Riko rapidly reacted, standing up and sitting over Dia so that her pussy was over her cock. 

“Riko!!”

“What’s the matter?” Riko smirked. She started moving her hips, rubbing Dia’s cock with her pussy. Dia felt her life escaping her body. Dia’s large cock was continuously forced against her belly while Riko’s pussy grinded it down with force. 

Dia was now in disadvantage, so Riko decided it was time to end it. She grasped Dia’s shaft and guided her tip towards her slit. 

“Do we settle this now~?” She slowly pushed in Dia’s tip to tease her.

“Fine by me!!” Dia didn’t back down. She thrusted up and forced her cock to enter Riko. Riko covered her own mouth as Dia’s length entered her. She glared at Dia and started rocking her hips back and forth. Riko began taking control, moving her hips in just the right ways that forced Dia to stop moving. She fell forward so that she was facing Dia and kissed her. Dia was rendered powerless, taking Riko’s kiss as her cock went in and out fast. 

Riko knew she had almost won, but underestimating Dia was a mistake. While taking in the kiss, Dia used her hands to unbutton Riko’s blouse. She broke the kiss and went directly for Riko’s breasts. That was Riko’s other weakness. Dia started sucking on her nipples and nibbling on her breasts. With this, Riko lost her pace and Dia pushed her on her back. With Riko’s back against the floor, Dia positioned herself on top and pinned Riko down. She held Riko’s wrists, continued tasting her breasts, and started pounding Riko harder. Riko was about to let out a loud scream as Dia started reaching her g-spot with every thrust but Dia placed her hand on top of Riko’s mouth. Riko’s muffled moans and screams came out every time Dia forced herself inside her. Dia was also dangerously close to reaching her limit but she knew Riko was past the point of no return. Using all her willpower, Dia pulled out in time, and juices squirted out of Riko’s pussy. 

❤

Riko stood inside a room in a love hotel. All of her clothes were piled up on the floor on top of Dia’s. 

“You better be ready.” Dia smirked with her arms crossed. 

“Go ahead, use me as much as you want.” Riko admitted her defeat. She wanted to try and dominate Dia, but being on the receiving end wasn’t bad for her either. 

“Kneel down and start touching yourself.” Dia commanded her. Riko was mesmerized by looking at Dia’s naked body for a moment. She couldn’t get over how perfect she was. Her hair tied on a ponytail looked amazing on her. Her breasts tempted her a lot and above all her large cock was calling for her. 

Still staring at Dia, Riko kneeled down on the floor. As commanded, she started to use her fingers to touch herself. Pleased by what she saw Dia stepped forward. She stepped closer and pushed the tip of her cock against Riko’s lips. Riko knew too well what was coming and starting to use her tongue to lick across Dia’s length. Dia then used her hands to undo Riko’s bun, letting her long hair fall behind her back. She caressed Riko’s hair before sinking her fingers inside. Riko had been too busy tasting Dia while using her fingers to play with her clit to anticipate what came next. Dia held Riko’s hair tightly and pushed her head forward while forcing her cock inside her mouth at the same time. Riko closed her eyes as Dia’s full length entered her. 

“You better fuck yourself down there while I fuck your pussy up here.” Dia said. She started to push and pull of Riko’s hair to make her head move back and forth. At the same time, Dia started to thrust her cock in and out of Riko’s mouth. Riko tried grasping for her as she felt herself gagging on Dia’s massive length. She could feel Dia’s cock almost hitting the back of her throat. Being the winner of this challenge, Dia showed no mercy. She continued to push her cock in and out of Riko’s mouth with great force while also pulling of Riko’s hair. Riko could feel her pussy getting wet and her fingers slowing down, but Dia instead sped up. She fucked Riko’s mouth mercilessly and without giving her a warning she shot all her cum inside. 

Riko started coughing once Dia pulled out. She tried to swallow Dia’s cum but there was so much that some started to overflow out of her lips. And after all the stimulation from earlier Dia continued to shoot another load, this time covering Riko’s face, hair and breasts with a large amount of semen. 

Seeing Dia shoot so much of her milk all over her body turned on Riko a lot, and thankfully, Dia wasn’t done just yet. Her cock was just as hard as ever. 

“Get on all fours.” Dia commanded, and Riko obeyed. 

Dia then positioned herself behind Riko and teased her by only putting the tip inside. 

“Damn it Dia! Just fuck me already!”

“Is that a way to speak to your owner?” In response, Dia spanked Riko’s ass hard. 

“Please fuck me!” 

“You have to be more specific.”

“Please put your cock inside my pussy! Please pound me hard!”

“What a dirty girl.” Dia spanked her again. She placed her hands on Riko’s waist and started forcing her length inside her. 

“Mmmnn!” Riko moaned out loud. “I’m a dirty girl that likes getting fucked by your big cock!!”

Turned on by Riko’s words, Dia started pounding Riko hard. She mercilessly forced her thick cock all the way inside Riko’s pussy. Riko let herself enjoy it and continuously moaned loud every time Dia’s cock hit her deep inside. Dia had left all shame behind and allowed herself to moan as well. She sank her nails into Riko’s waist as she slammed her cock in an out of her. Lewd noises came out from the place were both connected. Every time Dia entered her, riko’s tits bounced up and down like crazy.

“Ahhh!! Ahhnnn!!! Dia!! Dia!! Fuck me!! Fuck me harder!!! Break me!!!”

“I will fuck you until your insides are molded to the shape of my cock!!”

“Mmnnn!! Yes!! Please!! Use me!! Use my pussy!! Use me as the toy I am!!!”

Riko’s arms and legs trembled as she struggled to remain on the doggy position. She could feel juices shooting out of her pussy and covering Dia’s cock as it entered her violently. She continued to reach her climax multiple times as Dia continued to pound her. Dia’s strength was nowhere close to running out. Her own tits moved back and forth with each thrust. She could feel Riko’s juices covering her cock and spilling out. Riko was not even able to formulate words anymore and simply continued to scream in pleasure as Dia continued to break her. 

Dia then lifted up Riko, she pulled out for just an instant before throwing Riko up into the bed and entering her again, now in a missionary position. Riko hugged Dia and her nails buried deeply on Dia’s back as Dia started pounding her hard again. Their breasts now rubbed against each other as Dia mercilessly fucked her, making the semen on Riko’s body rub off on Dia as well. 

“Dia! Dia! Dia! Dia!” 

That was all Riko could scream but Dia shut her up with a kiss. Riko had barely any energy to do much, but Dia used to her tongue to lick Riko’s tongue repeatedly. Riko felt her body burning up in bliss. All she could feel was pleasure. This is what she wanted. She wanted Dia to dominate her. She wanted Dia to use her. 

And then, Dia finally reached her climax. Despite having done so once before, she still shot a large loud of semen inside Riko, not just once but three times in a row.

Riko let out muffled moans through Dia’s kiss as she became filled up with her seed. Dia pulled out, and pools of semen leaked out of Riko’s pussy and onto the bed. She stared at Riko’s perverted expression and gave the girl a gentle kiss on the lips. 

“Hehe… in the end I’m the one who won, didn’t I?” Riko spoke in a soft tone, smiled at her, and fell asleep in her arms.


End file.
